Water walking shoes are known to include a pair of buoyant floats having structures for assisting in propulsion. Prior devices, however, have failed to adequately balance the need for stability and efficient propulsion with the need for a simple device that is easy to construct and use. Typically, the more stable and efficient the device, the more complex its construction. Such devices can also be difficult to transport, since they can not be readily disassembled and reassembled by the user, which may be necessary in order to fit the device into or on a user's car or truck. Since many potential users may not live on a body of water, this transportability may make the difference in whether or not the device will be used.
Thus, there is a need to provide a simple design for a user-powered watercraft which is inherently stable and easy to use. There is also a need for a user-powered watercraft which can be easily assembled and disassembled for practical transportation to and from the water.